FAQ
Who am I? You are your lesserplane's representative to the plane of Delve. You enact the contract made between the ruler of your plane (who can also be yourself), and the plane of Sigil to open a bi-directional planar bridge between your lesserplane and Delve. Why would any Player Character open their domain to Delve? Because your domain or entire lesserplane is failing. Maybe your rule is failing and a plot is forming to dethrone your incompetent rulership so you seek to bring fortune and riches to placate them. Maybe your domain is a lesserplane, the creation of some long dead overlord and you and your people now scrape by in the ashes, reaching across the stars to extend your livelihood through wealth and magic. Choice is yours. Just make it shitty. Happy people don't risk their lives for loot. Your domain needs this. What if I don't want to create an entire world with 10,000 years of lore and history? You don't have to. Saying, "I am Anakin the lvl 1 Wizard from the desert wasteland planet of Tatooine" is an example of enough world-building and justification for you to bring yourself and your domain to Delve. But why me, the Player Character? Sigil needs you to feed them Delvurite, and they can't just get grab it off the floor. It's in the mines of Delve, and it's incredibly dangerous down there. In return you're allowed to plunder whatever loot you want down there plus a cut of the Delvurite. Yes, but why Delve/Delvurite? Because processed Delvurite fuels their containment fields across the plane of Delve to keep everything contained on this horrifying ball of nightmare. The unlimited number of horrors spilling through portals and planar tears in Delve means it needs to stay cordoned off from the rest of the civilized multiverse. You can gain wealth and resources you need by helping. Why not just blow up the plane? Because that won't close the tears, in fact it will now make it worse as they can't easily contain them. Also it's a plane that is essentially containing an infinite money farm. Why would you blow up a money printing machine? Ok so I get money and resources, but what do I need Delvurite for? Because it stops Delve monsters and players from entering through your planar bridge! You have a Delvurite-fueled shield generator as well. Run out and you'll risk invasions by NPC's and PC's trying to escape Delve! There's interdomain conflict? Why? Is it PvP as well as PvE? Do I have to participate? All *Strongholds & Followers* content is strictly optional. Yes there is the chance you may be invaded if you participate. There is both PvP and PvE, though the PvP is opt-in only. No non-consensual PvP, though your domain may still be attacked by the creatures of Delve. Upgrading your Keep to level 2, or the total of all structures in your Castle to level 3, will count as "opting-in" for invasions, PvP included. As for why you would attack another domain: Maybe you're a Chaotic Evil Tiefling of Asmodeus and wrecking shit is your thing. Maybe you're an Oath of Conquest Paladin set on conquering the multiverse in the name of your deity. Maybe someone's domain holds a Legendary or Artifact quality magic item you really want, and taking it off their cold lifeless corpse would help you in your battles throughout the multiverse. Greed is always a good answer here. The additional reason is to give incentive for players to build their domain's empire with strongholds, armies, and followers. So what if I have a bunch of Delvurite, am I immune forever? No. immunity is temporary, the shields place restrictions on movement. Maybe quantity or quality of troops, maybe certain materials can't pass through. Eventually, by opening your domain to Delve, you risk invasion. What if parties before me clear out and plunder the mine for miles? Some rooms will respawn. The enemies will migrate back into the area, the void tear to the Abyss will leak more demons, and the Delvurite will regenerate. Content at all levels will never be "done". This is a never-ending job. It ends when you want. What if I want another character? It's your plane, you decide who comes from it. If you want a lvl 14 Tiefling Sorcerer, a lvl 5 Orc Barbarian, and a lvl 2 Aasimar Paladin you can. You can just only play one at a time. If my plane is so desperate why don't I just colonize the surface of Delve? Any humanoid sticking around long enough on the surface is likely to have their soul ripped from their mortal frame. Space, time, and other laws of the universe don't always function here as well. Try to set up a town and you may come back to it later the same day a ruin, or not there at all as it was flung into another plane. Chaos reigns here. What if I want a different setting than Medieval European Fantasy? Claim a room/dungeon tile and make it a portal room to whatever realm you desire. Wushu that uses Honor Checks as a mechanic (DMG 265), Eldritch Horror that uses Sanity Checks as a mechanic (DMG 265), Space Western with revolvers (DMG 268), Sci-Fantasy with Laser Pistols (DMG 268), there's plenty of other examples in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Just don't break the game. E.g. If you introduce a Laser Rifle, it should run on energy cell ammunition, guess what Medieval Fantasy characters have no idea how to make more of? Where is the game held? Roll20, in-person, FantasyGrounds, wherever you like. As long as your character is tracked, and the tile is updated on the spreadsheet so others know. Roll20 games will be held here: https://app.roll20.net/join/4546512/lIz-SQ